teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Major NPCs
Characters who have been party members Deacon Rothford - Half-elven cleric of the Raven Queen from Borovia Orienna - Tiefling rogue and inventor from the City of Brass, met in Grindwall Morgana One-Eye - Dragonborn barbarian and pirate, met on the sea near Shark's Maw Isle Rikkikax - Red slaad, met in Grindwall Salty Randal - Dwarven cleric/rogue. Died like he lived, a person we barely knew. RIP. Kasun - A half-drow werewolf bloodhunter that befriended the party Enemies of the party Marisa Lilygrave - The leader of the Grindwall Iron Guard Merlin LaRoth - The former alchemist of Grindwall Castra Dame - A drow vampire spawn working with the Cult of Tiamat Hadernyx - the enemy Shadow Demon found in the Void Kosith - A rakshasa and one of the former Deephold prisoners Verde - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and likely the Green Wyrmspeaker Crimson - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and likely the Red Wyrmspeaker Sapphire - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and likely the Blue Wyrmspeaker Snow - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and likely the White Wyrmspeaker Noir - A member of the Cult of Tiamat and likely the Black Wyrmspeaker. Chromatic Dragons Crow - An adult black dragon known for his cruelty and unusual spellcasting ability. Daggerspine - The enormous, ancient red dragon that Andrith released from the underdark Deephold prison Deathcrawl - A green dragon and enemy of Moira Erasthekon - An adult blue dragon stationed at the Guillotine Grenn - An adult white dragon slain by Andrith's party Moira the Viper - An adult green dragon that the party freed from a cage Tauro - A red dragon wyrmling the party tried to rescue from drow, he is the son of Daggerspine Titus the Giant-Slayer - An ancient red dragon, brother to Daggerspine Tanith - A green dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat Dazzlegleam - A blue dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat Anamelech - A white dragon working with the Cult of Tiamat, daughter of Crow Metallic Dragons Minerva - An ancient copper dragon, spymaster of Tamvrien, and mother of Lucius Allohine - An ancient bronze dragon, a monk. Sirius Silvertongue - A silver dragon and a holy man, whose lair is the city of Tamvrien Eldrehain - A gold dragon and a paladin. Minerva and Sirius loved him. Hawthorne - A (presumably) silver dragon residing in the Northmarch Haven - A gold dragon, an enemy of Tanith and friend of Minerva Andrith's Party Andrith Shadowbane - A drow monk from Umbravall, sister to Vahlka Allegreyana - A high elf warlock and wild mage, Andrith's wife Jethnik Hadryon - A half-orc ranger and a member of Andrith's party, Deacon's best friend. Perrin - A gnome wizard and a member of Andrith's party. Reanna - A gunslinger, former member of the Grindwall guard. Deacon Rothford - Beloved but gloomy half elf cleric. The PCs are working on a custody arrangement with Andrith's party. Nightwardens Anika Venomblood Shad'ro Widowvane Osyna Bloodeye Dirga Whitespine Other Important Characters Mysa'aor - A strange and powerful entity that lives in the void and visits the party in their dreams. Aurelius - The ghost of a gold dragonborn who had been haunting in the home of Merlin LaRoth. Wyssa Webstalker - A very powerful drider wizard who runs a series of shops across the Exaeshi Islands. Valeana - The High Inquisitor of Bahamut Theodas Rousseau - Olivia's brother, a member of an Elchezarian theives guild Temerity - Olivia's former mentor at her bardic college, a tiefling warlock/bard Minor NPCS Creed Discord